Lets Give Them Somethin' to Talk About
by coffeechick87
Summary: He believed that they'd never be any more than friends. . . but even he couldn't have predicted what she would do when the gossips went a little too far. . . [Trory] [AU] [Pro. - Ch. 7]
1. Prologue

**Lets Give Them Somethin' To talk About**

_People are talkin', talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under cover  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin' _

Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?

I feel so foolish; I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
I'm Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'

Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about our love, love, love?

How about love, love, love, love?  
How about love, love, love, love?

'Something to Talk About' Bonnie Raitt

-------------------------------------------

**Prologue:**

They had been best friends for years. It was as if it had always been that way. The DuGrey boy, and the Gilmore girl, You couldn't see one without the other. Now Seniors in High School, some of their actions were twisted in the malicious minds of their peers.

The weekly movies: Dates.

The All Nighters together: Part of their illicit relationship.

The Traditional Saturday Night Sleepover: Well. . . Nobody really knows what goes on behind closed doors, do they?

Her answer to the rumors, Just laugh it off. . . There wasn't, and never would be romantic feelings towards him, He was only her Best Friend.

His answer, The same. . . On the outside, that is.

See, that DuGrey boy had been in love with that Gilmore girl for years. . . His Best Friend. The one who would never see him as a real man, only the other half of 'The Worlds Most Platonic Opposite Sex Friendship, Ever'. The one whom he'd felt as though he'd known longer than he'd known himself. The one, who when she smiled, would light-up his most dreary of days.

He believed that they'd never be any more than friends. . . but even he couldn't have predicted what she would do when the gossips went a little too far. . . . .

----------------------------------------

To Be Continued... If you want, that is.

By the way, if you didn't get it already, I own nothing. (My Disclaimer, Holds for the entire fic.)

Jayde.


	2. Ch 1: The Lack of UnLipLocked Females

**Chapter 1: The Lack of Un-Lip-Locked Females**

". . . so then I said, 'Gimme all you got', and you know what? The Scrawny kid did! I mean, he was like, more than a foot shorter than me, and a freshman--"

"Wait, are you telling me that you were flirting with the girlfriend of a Freshman! You, The Reigning 'King Of Chilton', had to stoop as low as to try to steal the girlfriend of a poor, pathetic Freshman!" Rory Gilmore paused, tilting her head in consideration as she studied her best friend, "What did you do, diminish the population of the rest of the females in this school that you haven't dated?"

Tristan DuGrey tried, and failed to look innocent, "Nooo. . . Not exactly. . ."

"Oh, My God," Rory choked on a laugh, "You did, didn't you! Tristan, Tell me, can you name one non-freshman female that you haven't lip-locked yet!"

He paused in the act of opening his locker to gather his things, "Ummm. . ." He smiled. "Well--"

"And I don't count." She interrupted quickly, before any lewd remarks passed through his lips.

"Oh, Darn." Tristan mock-sighed, then tilted his head, just as she had, "Well. . . technically, we have kissed. . . It was so sad that it made you cry."

Rory gaped, "Well, you pulled my braid; it hurt!"

He grinned, "Well, my youthful exuberance was too much for you, it was my first kiss! How old were we then, anyway?"

She shook her head, smiling. "We were six. Remember? Our grade one teacher saw us 'cavorting' in the sandbox, and made us eat lunch inside for the rest of the week." Rory laughed at the memory.

Tristan chuckled, too. "Ah, yes, Mrs Wagner. That was the day that you stole my heart. . ." He paused, and then added thoughtfully, "You never did give it back."

Rory leaned back against the lockers, a hand over her own heart. "You don't say! I left you heartless!" She straightened; a devilish glint in her eyes. "Well, _that_ would explain a lot."

He actually succeeded in looking semi-wounded, "Are you implying that I have no heart?" Tristan grabbed his bag, and shoved a few books into it.

"I'm not implying, Tristan, Dear. I'm stating. Very clearly, I might add." She turned away, and proceeded to walk to her own locker, at the other end of the hall.

"Hey!" Tristan slammed his locker shut and shouldered his bag, catching up with her easily. Getting to her locker a second before her, he expertly spun her lock, and opened it.

He grabbed her books, and took her bag from her. She was leaning negligently against the next locker, grinning mischievously.

"What?"

Rory kept smiling, "You can't, can you?"

"I can't what?"

"You can't think of one non-freshman girl that you haven't had a 'relationship' - and I use that term very loosely - with."

"I. . . Well I can! I just. . . . . you. . . and. . . Amanda Leahy!" Tristan finally sputtered out.

She shook her head, sadly. "You went to the 'Spring Florist Formal' with her in freshman year." Rory smiled triumphantly, as she grabbed her book bag out of his hand. Grinning even wider at the look on her Best Friends face, she turned and walked outside to his car. Taking out her set of keys, she unlocked the passenger door, and climbed in, throwing her bag into the back seat.

Opening the driver-side door a moment later, Tristan glared playfully at Rory, he slid in, and slammed the car door closed, his bag quickly joining hers in the back.

"Admit it, you can't think of any." Rory said with a straight face.

Trying to suppress his own smirk, Tristan stuck his tongue out at her.

Seeing his response, she laughed, "I love you, too."

---------------------------------

"My brain is going to explode. I can't possibly study anymore." Rory groaned as she lay her head down on the pillow that had been supporting her as she read. The only response that she got was a soft groan. Turning her head tiredly, she looked at the figure beside her with half-opened eyes. "Tristan. . . Tristan. . ." She sing-songed in his ear.

"Rory. . ." He groaned half-heartedly.

She smiled and repeated herself, "Tristan. . ."

He grabbed an extra pillow, and put it over his head. "Go away, Ror. Lemme' sleep."

She shook her head, "Tris, I need you to take me home." She yawned, then grabbed the pillow, and took it off of his head.

He opened one eye and looked at her tiredly, "Call your mom, and stay here."

Rory looked at his exhausted face and nodded slowly. "Kay."

Leaning over the side of Tristan's bed, she grabbed the phone on Tristan's bed-side table, and pressed the speed-dial #1.

_**RING**..._

_**RING**..._

"_Gilmore House o' Horrors_, How may I help you!" Lorelai said into the receiver, sounding slightly out of breath.

"What were you doing, Mom?"

"Baby! How is the fruit of my loins this evening? And why aren't you home, it's almost midnight!"

"Mom. . . What were you doing when I called?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Umm. . . nothing?"

"Wrong answer."

"Well. . . Ror, You have to promise not to be mad, kay?"

"Mom, you didn't."

"I did."

"No. . . I thought I told you to wait for Luke." Rory shook her head, and Tristan shot her a quizzical look, not bothering to lift his head.

"Well, Mommy got hungry." Rory could practically hear her mothers pout. "I mean, it's supposed to be simple, right! All I had to do was put on the sauce, then open the bag of cheese, then throw on the pepperoni, then BAM! In the oven it goes, and 10 minutes later, I have all that Pizzaey Goodness!"

"Well. . . What did you do?"

"They didn't give enough cheese! If they gave more cheese, then everything would be fine!"

"Mom, I bought another bag of shredded cheese 'cause you said there wasn't enough when I got it."

"There still wasn't enough! And I munched on some while I was putting the sauce on. . ."

"Okay, Mom. . . What did you do when you found out that there wasn't enough cheese?" Rory said as patiently as she could.

"Well. . . I added more?"

"More? Where did you get mor. . . Oh no. Tell me you didn't!"

"Ummm. . . I didn't?"

"You did."

"Mm-hmm. They were sitting there, all alone. They needed more cheesy friends! And they looked so pretty, too. . . All wrapped up in individual slices. . ."

"Yeah, individual slices the have been in our refrigerator for three months!"

"So, I un-wrapped them then tore them up in tiny pieces then put them on the pizza, where they could frolic with their own kind. Then I opened the pepperoni bag and threw them on. It was perfect. . . The evenly spaced pepperoni, and lots of cheese. . . Heaven."

"And then what?" Rory knew something disastrous was coming.

"And then, I put it in the oven, just like it told me to. I even pre-heated it! Then, well. . ." Lorelai trailed off.

"Then. . ." She prompted

"Then. . . I saw that there was a Dawson's Creek marathon on. . . And it was _**True Love**_! My favorite!"

Rory groaned, "You forgot all about it, didn't you?"

"But it was _Pacey_! And Joey!"

"Okay, let me re-phrase; when did you remember it?"

"Umm. . . When I smelled the smoke." Lorelai mumbled it under her breath, half-hoping that her daughter wouldn't hear.

"_Smoke_! There was smoke! What did you do!"

"Well, the only thing I could do! I grabbed the cordless, and ran outside! Then I called Luke. He got the fire out. We've just been airing the place out since. It smells like burnt cheese."

"Yuck." Rory wrinkled her nose.

"Mmmhmm. Definitely a 'yuck'. So, again, why aren't you home?"

Rory smiled, "I'm at Tris's, we practically fell asleep studying, so I'm staying here, Okay?"

"Sure, Babe. It is like your other home, anyway. You have your side of the closet, and everything!"

"Yeah, tired now. Tease tomorrow. Kay?"

"Sure thing. He still staying' here tomorrow?"

"Of course. I was here last weekend, it's his turn to haul ass to Stars Hollow. Oophf!" Rory glared at Tristan as he put the pillow that he had just smacked her head with, back under his own.

Lorelai laughed, having a good idea of what had just happened. "I'll see ya' tomorrow, Babe. Have fun."

"Have fun? Greedy here, steals the blankets, I'm gonna' freeze!"

"Well. . . I'm sure you'll keep warm, somehow."

"Go away, Mom."

Lorelai grinned, "I'm Gone. 'Night, Hun."

"Goodnight, Mommy." Rory placed the phone back in its cradle, and leaned back onto the bed.

"C'mere" Tristan murmured, as he opened his arms.

Rory shifted into his embrace, placing her head on his chest, her one arm across his stomach, and her other under his arm, just brushing the side of his head. In the familiar position, she began to relax, "'Night, Tris."

"G'night, Rory." Hearing her breathing even out moments later, he brushed a kiss on the top of her head, "Love You."

"Love you, too." He heard her murmur in reply, before drifting off, again.

He fell asleep with a contented smile on his face.

----------------------------

Ohh! I got 17 reviews! I'm sooo happy! Thank you to you all! Especially darasun and Madz, cause you're two are some of my favorite Trory writers! Ever! Yay!

Ok... note to self; CUT DOWN ON THE COFFEE!

I'm a bit nutz right now, sorry.

So, seriously, tho, should I continue?

Jayde


	3. The Answer to the Eternal Question

**Chapter 2: The Answer to the Eternal Question**

"Okay, what's tonight's theme?" Rory questioned as she cut a piece of pancake that the DuGrey cook, Anna, had prepared for breakfast.

Tristan chewed thoughtfully, "I don't know, let's just go to the video store and wing it."

Rory swallowed and nodded, "Kay. Do you wanna' stock-up on junk here, or in Stars Hollow? 'Cause, frankly, there is definitely more selection in Hartford."

"We'll get the stuff here, then. We can go to _Candy & Co._ before we drive to your place."

"Okay."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes. Rory idly glanced at the calendar, and then almost choked on her coffee.

"What!" Tristan looked at her sharply, and then quizzically turned his gaze to the calendar, too. "What?" He repeated.

"I just realized that I'm supposed to be at my grandparents for lunch in a few hours. I totally forgot about it!"

"Oh." He sounded slightly relieved, "Well, we can head to _Candy & Co._, and then go to your Grandparents. You don't think that they'd mind if I came too, do you?"

Rory shook her head, "No, They'd love it; you're part of the family. I'll call them when I finish eating; just let them know, though."

-----------------------

"Red or Black?" The voice sailed through the endless aisles of sweets.

"Is this the start of the conversation where you ask me the eternal question, 'Boxers or Briefs?'" A voice drawled lazily in her ear.

Rory dropped one of the packages of licorice that she was holding as she stifled a shriek. She turned around and punched Tristan's chest. "Don't do that to me! You're horrible, do you know that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

An innocent grin took over his face, "Oops."

She sighed, "I repeat, 'Red, or Black?'" She leaned down and scooped the package of black licorice up off the floor, and held them up for his inspection.

"Hmmm. . . Both." Tristan decided.

"Ooookay. . . But if you puke your guts out again, it is _so_ not my fault." Rory replied with raised eyebrows as she threw the packages into her cart. They settled with the many other goodies, including many kinds of chocolate and both sweet, and sour candies.

Rory smiled and turned back to Tristan, "And as to your previous question, I have absolutely no need to ask. I already know." She winked saucily, and walked away, leaving him with the cart, and the echo of her laughter.

---------------------------

"Hi, Grandma." Rory gave her Grandmother a hug, before she shrugged-off her light jacket, and handed it to the awaiting maid.

"Hello, Mrs Gilmore." Tristan gave the maid his own jacket, and then turned to the smiling older woman. Taking her hand, he brushed her knuckles lightly with his lips.

"It's Emily." She shook her head fondly as she gave him a hug. "I've told you that a million times. You're a part of the family." She ushered them into the sitting room, and poured them each a soda as they settled themselves on the couch.

"So, Rory. . ." Emily started when she had settled herself on a chair, "Richard and I were wondering what to do for you on your birthday, we thought that you would like to have a party..."

"Actually, Grandma, I'm having a big party in Stars Hollow. It's gonna' be in the Town Square. So you really don't have to do anything." Rory said, embarrassed.

Tristan looked at her, "Hey! You weren't supposed to know about that!"

She smiled at him and shook her head, "I live in Stars Hollow, Tristan. There is no such thing as a Surprise Party. Especially with Miss Patty as a major planner."

Emily smiled and looked at the teenagers. "Alright. The party was just one of two ideas. I guess you're getting the other."

"What is it, Grandma?" Rory asked curiously.

"That, you will have to find out on your birthday. Now," Emily stood up, and brushed at the imaginary lint in her skirt. "Lunch should be ready, let's go into the dining room. . ."

-----------------------------

Tristan and Rory sat in front of the Gilmore couch, bowls of gummy bears, chips, chocolate, sourpatch kids, pixie stix, licorice, and much more surrounding them.

Rory unwrapped another chocolate bar, and leaned back against Tristan's chest, she broke it in half, and handed some to him. He took it from her, and took a bite of it; it was a part of their weekly ritual.

"Attack! Attack!" Rory shouted.

He waited a moment, "Run Away! Run Away!"

Laughing, the teens watched the Killer Rabbit attack the 'Holy Grail Seekers' on the television.

Some time later, Rory sighed as she hit rewind on the remote control, "I can never get enough of that movie." She leaned back into Tristans' embrace.

"Yeah, 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' is definitely in my 'Top 10'." Looking at the clock, he groaned when he saw the time. "C'mon, Ror, let's go to bed, it's almost four o'clock in the morning."

She looked at the clock, and then pouted playfully as she stood up and stretched. "Mean." She held out her hand to help him up.

"Hey, don't blame me, I don't make the time."

"No, but you just made me aware of it." Rory walked into her room, Tristan right behind her. Going to her dresser, she pulled out her purple coffee cup pajama pants, and one of Tristans t-shirts for herself, then threw him a pair of his shorts. "Go get changed in the bathroom, and brush your teeth, too. All of last night I had your horrible breath in my face. . . not fun."

"Hey, I don't remember you smelling minty fresh, either." He retorted as he walked out of the room.

Rory sighed, and then got changed; she was brushing her hair when Tristan walked back in, chest bare.

"Your turn." He said as he walked to her bed.

"Thanks." She grabbed her hair brush and went into the bathroom.

Tristan sighed, as he lay down, hands beneath his head. He didn't know what to do about his feelings towards his best friend; they had gone beyond friendship years ago. So long ago, that he actually had to struggle to remember when he hadn't loved her. For years, he had hid his feelings, terrified that one day she might suspect, that one day, she'd notice that he looked at her a little too long, or that when he touched her, it was just a little too tender. Terrified that one day, when she realized that his feelings were a little too deep for her, she'd run. And he couldn't live through losing her friendship. That was too high of a cost. So, he easily slid in to 'best buddy' mode.

As he heard her coming down the stairs, Tristan replaced his look of longing with a wide, albeit tired, grin. As she walked in, he opened his arms, and she promptly turned off the light and settled into them.

"Night, Tris, love you." She said softly.

"I love you, too, Ror." Only he knew how much.

Well, being friends wasn't that bad. For now.

----------------------------

Hours later, when the two teens were fast asleep, and the sun was just peeking out over the horizon, Lorelai looked in. She smiled at the sight of her daughter curled up on Tristan's chest, their arms around each other; she shook her head at the innocent lovers embrace. She'd have so much fun when Rory came out of denial, and actually admitted to herself what Lorelai had known for years.

Only she had no idea how soon that realization would crash down on her daughter, and the effect that it would have on the world as they all knew it.

------------------------

55 reviews! OMG! I love you guys! All of you! Thank you so, _sooo_ much!

Okay, for any of you, if you're confused, here's a bit of the Gilmore History...

Although Lorelai did move to Stars Hollow when Rory was a baby, she accepted help from her parents for Rory's schooling; therefore Tristan and Rory have gone to school together since JK. Lorelai got closer to her family... My theory is that Emily would be more laid back if she had a good relationship with Lorelai, so that's the reason she seems so much out of character.

Hope that helped.

So... tell me, do you want more?

Jayde


	4. Chocolate Covered Coffee Bean Pleading T

Yes, I know! An UPDATE! So, on a scale of 1 to 10. how shocked are you right now? lol

Okay, first of all, I really need to apologize for the long wait... I'm horrible, I know. I did have some of this written, and then I scrapped it, and re-wrote it because, frankly, it sucked...well, sucked worse than this one. lol And, of course, it didn't help that my old computer crashed, and I lost everything, including this fic. Luckily, I had the written part on paper. lol. Yay for me and my love of pencils.

Anyway, I know that this is short, so please, forgive me... I seriously haven't written any GG fics since I last updated this. Well, nothing that I deem post-worthy, anyway. lol So, this is me getting back into the fic. Again, sorry for the long wait.

Jayde.

----------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Chocolate Covered Coffee Bean Pleading Tactics**

**  
**

"_Luuuke! Coffee!_" Rory called as she dramatically as she threw herself onto a stool at the counter of Luke's Diner.

"No." Came the grunt of a reply.

"_Pleeeeeease_?" She whined as she widened her eyes and looked at him sorrowfully.

Tristan shook her head at the sight of his best friend getting ready to throw herself upon the feet of the flannel-clad man in front of her. "Luke, please, give her coffee. She hasn't had any, and frankly, I don't think that I'll be able to survive her constant whining all day."

The only response that he got were large cups of coffee placed in front of Rory, and himself. "Thank you, Luke."

"Yeah, Luke. Thanks." Rory mumbled as she lifted the mug to her lips, narrowly avoiding spilling the scalding brew all over herself.

"Mmhmm. . ." Tristan nodded distractedly as he watched his best friend inhale the contents of her cup, and then hold it out for a re-fill.

Shaking his head, Luke poured her more coffee. "So, are you two going to eat, or not?"

"We'll eat." Tristan answered as he lifted his still-full cup to his lips.

"Your Sunday regular?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"So. . . Two tall pancake stacks, one banana, a and one blueberry. Both with extra whipped cream. No variations?" Luke looked suspiciously at Rory.

As she was still immersed in the contents of her coffee cup, she shook her head.

He looked at Tristan, who leaned over conspiratorially and whispered, "You might want to add a bowl of strawberries to that."

Luke nodded briskly, "You bet, thanks."

Rory, oblivious to the covert exchange, as always, held out her cup for another refill. She smiled as she pulled her now full cup of coffee towards herself again and watched Luke walk to the small window to place their orders. She bounced slightly in her seat, seemingly struck by inspiration, "Hey, Luke? Can you add a bowl of strawberries and cream to that?"

The only response that she got was two distinctly masculine chuckles.

"What?" Rory looked at Tristan, who failed miserably in his attempt to stifle a grin and then at Luke, "What!" She repeated, "You do this to me every week! What are you two laughing about!"

Tristan cleared his throat and assumed his most innocent expression, "Nothing, Ror. Just drink your coffee."

Rory growled as she buried her head in her arms, "It's not funny."

-----------------------------------------

"Okay. . . tell me. . . How did we get roped into this, again?" Tristan asked later that week as he whirled Rory around Miss Patty's –thankfully empty at the moment- Dance Studio.

"Well," Rory chewed her lip thoughtfully, "It all started out with you saying to Miss Patty that it would be a good idea for her to have volunteers to learn to dance with the children. . . I believe what I heard you say was 'So the young boys can look up to an older guy and see that it's okay to make a fool of yourself', or something of the sort." Her blue eyes laughed up at him as he led her in the classic waltz.

They were practicing before they actually started dancing in front of the children that weekend, because according to Miss Patty, they simply couldn't learn with the children (not that they actually needed to, after all, they were parts of influential Hartford families), they had to set the example for the children.

Tristan sighed, "Right. What was I stupid enough to say that? I know Patty. . . I should have known that she'd take that as '_Pick Me! Pick Me! I'll be one of your defenseless trainees!_'"

Rory shook her head, "Poor Tris, You never do learn, do you? Look at the bright side, though."

"What bright side?"

"Well, you get to spend more time with lil' old me, of course. Seriously, though, just think of how impressed your date to the formal next week will be when she learns that you can dance the 4/4 waltz perfectly."

"Hah! Date? I don't have a date. I thought that you already figured out that I've extinguished all of the female population of Chilton. And frankly, I really don't want to go to the formal with an Ex."

Rory shook her head, amused. "Oh, God, You seriously can't find one girl that you haven't gone out with? Not one, in all of Chilton? Tristan. . .let me say something, and don't take any offence, well, It's not like I really care if you do or not, but still, don't take offense; You need serious help."

Tristan let out a surprised laugh, "Yes, I do. . .and that's where you come in."

Rory stopped dead, shaking her head. "Oh, no. Tristan, seriously. . ." She stepped out of his arms and looked at him incredulously.

"Yes, Rory. . . 'seriously'." He pouted, "Pleeeeease? Pretty, pretty please, with crushed chocolate covered coffee beans on top?"

"But, I. . ." Rory trailed off helplessly.

"Please? I'll. . . I'll do anything." Tristan put on his most pathetic pleading expression on, and cracked a small smile when Rory burst out laughing.

"You owe me. Big time, Buster."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He threw himself on the floor dramatically and playfully kissed her hand.

She smiled and tugged him up, then made a show of wiping her hand on her jeans. "You slobber." She smiled innocently as she walked over to the still-playing record player, turned it off and walked out.

Tristan narrowed his eyes at her retreating form, a smile playing on his lips.

---------------------------------------

****

Okay... I'm going to say I'm sorry for the long wait, and the length, again. So, I'm sorry. lol

Anyway, Thank you thank you, thank you everybody who has reviewed... I'm over 100! wow.. And that's with only 2 chapters and a prologue. Thank you everyone for nagging (and I mean that in the best possible use of the word) me for an update. I love you all.

So, since I'm not sure if I actually have any readers left, can you please tell me if it's even worth my while to continue?.. I will continue, no matter what, but if people don't really want it, it'll probably be a longer wait.

Anyway, I'm going to shut-up now... because it's 3:17 am as I'm writing this. lol and I need sleep. Desperately.

So, thank you for reading, and please, tell me what you think.

Jayde


	5. Almost Death By Hairspray

See! I told you that I'd be back!

SO, I'm not going to do a long authors note, but I do have to say this: This update is dedicated to Didi (Siaram), because today. . .or rather yesterday, is/was her birthday. . . she's old. lol Sorry, you know I love you. . .as a birthday gift, go read some of her Trory fics, I'm her beta, so can you mention me if you do? lol. . .I'll get more credit. wink

So, since I said that I wouldn't have a long A/N, but I don't seem to be able to shut up, sorry.

Without further ado. . . I give you. . . Chapter 4.

Enjoy.

J.

---------------------------

**Chapter 4: (Almost) Death By Hairspray**

"Ouch!" Rory squealed, looking down at her mother, she silently glared.

"Forry." Lorelai mumbled between the pins that were stuck in her mouth, and apparently in her daughters' side, as well. She stuck the last pin that was in her hand into the waist if the dress, and stood up.

"So?"

Lorelai smiled and took the remaining pins out of her mouth. "It's beautiful."

And it was. The deep wine red dress skimmed Rory's figure, gliding over it lovingly. The empire waist flowed down into a flowy skirt that ended just above her knees in the front and just below them in the back. The scooped neck was low, yet modest, and it had capped sleeves.

Rory faced the mirror, and pressed her hands to her fluttering stomach. "It is." Looking over at her mother, she smiled. "Thank you."

"Ah," Lorelai waved a teasing hand, "Nothing's too good for my baby. And, I, am by far the best."

"No argument from me." She looked at herself in the mirror one more time before she sighed, "Can you please unzip me?"

"Sure," Lorelai carefully pulled the zipper down as to not dislocate the pins that were holding the material in place, stretching her back; she looked over at the clock, "Oh! I was supposed to be at the Inn fifteen minutes ago! We're planning a wedding; and Sookie needs me to get the final menu." She kissed Rory on the cheek, and started towards the door, "Meet me at Luke's tonight, around seven?"

"Okay, see ya' then, Mom." Rory said as her mother disappeared from her bedroom door, and muttered something about her other shoe. Hearing the front door close a minute later, Rory carefully shimmied out of her dress, careful not to get caught on the pins.

Frowning at the quiet, she went over to hr stereo system, a gift from her grandparents two years ago, and turned it on. Pressing Play, she smiled as the sounds of her mothers 'new' Bangles CD started to pour from the speakers.

Setting her dress on her bed carefully, she turned to her dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans while softly singing along, "Six o'clock already, I was just in the middle of a dream, I was kissin' Valentino, By a crystal blue Italian stream, But I can't be late, 'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid, These are the days, When you wish your bed was already made. . ."

She sighed as she looked in her closet for the t-shirt that she was looking for, "Ah-ha!" She held the dark blue shirt with rhinestones on the front that proudly said, 'Baby' in front of her just in time to see Tristan walking into her room, "Ah! My God, Tristan, out!" She clutched the material to her bra-clad chest with one hand, and pointed to her bedroom door with the other.

Tristan looked up, startled by the sight of a scantily clad Rory, and almost dropped the bag of chips that he had been in the process of opening as he had walked into Rory's room unannounced, as he had done many times before. "Uh, oh. . ." Tristan trailed off, speechless at the sight of Rory's flat stomach, and the hint of skin that showed above the edge of her bra, that hadn't been covered by the t-shirt that she held to her body.

"Tristan!" She repeated again, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Realizing that he was very close to staring, Tristan quickly turned his back. "Sorry." He called, just loud enough to be heard over the beginnings of 'Eternal Flame'.

Rory shook her head, and smiled slightly as she scrambled to put on her top. "No problem." She flipped the stereo off, and turned to face her best friend who was still half in her room, and facing the kitchen table. "You can turn around now."

Tristan turned, and breathed an inner sigh of relief as he saw that she was almost fully covered. "Sorry, again."

Rory smiled as she waved a dismissive hand, "as I said, it's no problem. . . You gave me a mild heart-attack, but, it's all fine." She winked at him, and tilted her head as the familiar scent of coffee invaded her nostrils, "You went to Lukes?"

"I try to never come to the Gilmore house unarmed." Walking out to the kitchen, and setting the bag of half-opened chips on the table, he dug in the bag and brought out four chocolate chip muffins, and set them beside the take-out tray of four coffees. "Where's Lorelai?"

Rory grinned as she grabbed a muffin, and sat down in a chair. Reaching for a cup of coffee, she answered, "At the Inn, she just left, actually, I'm surprised that you didn't see her."

Tristan shrugged, "I came in the back door."

Nodding at his explanation, she broke off a piece of her muffin, and popped it in her mouth, washing it down with the hot coffee. "Mmmm. . . there's nothing like Lukes after being mutilated by pins." She laughed slightly.

"Lorelai making your dress for the dance?"

"Yes. And I swear, she poked me so many times even I'll start thinking that I'm turning into a pincushion." She shuddered dramatically.

"Awww. . . Poor Rory's got some booboos. . . . . will you let me kiss them better?"

Shaking her head, she tossed a stray crumb at his head, laughing as it got caught in his tousled blond hair.

--------------------------

"I am going to kill you."

"I know. . . . . I'm about ready to kill myself and save you the trouble."

. . . . ."Luke?. . .Can we have some coffee?"

Looking over at the two teens who were sprawled out over a greater portion of his counter, Luke shook his head. "What's wrong with you two?"

"We're dying." Rory mumbled as Tristan nodded, his face resting against the counter-top.

"Uh-huh. And may I ask, Why?" He took two large cups, and filled them with coffee.

"Miss Patty." Was the answer that he received from Tristan as he placed the coffee down between their heads.

Rory pried her face off of the Formica, and took a sip of the coffee that was closest to her, sighing, she looked up and Luke and grinned tiredly. "We had our first class with the kids at Miss Patty's today. I had no idea that teaching a bunch of eight years olds to not step on each others toes could be so tiring."

Tristan, who had taken a gulp of his coffee to semi-revive himself, nodded and smiled, "I am proud to report that there were no foot casualties on my watch."

"That's only because you made me do the whole class with Patty. The only thing you did was tell them it was time to start dancing, tell them to stop laughing after you fell on your ass when you tripped over a stray shoe, and tell them that class was over. You didn't even dance with me!"

"Well, I didn't know that you were looking forward to it." He leered playfully.

"Oh, yes. The thought of being pressed up against you, dancing to the rhythm of Mozart was the only thought in my head all day." Rory rolled her eyes and finished her coffee. Holding it out to Luke, who had a dazed expression on his face, she smiled, "More?"

Shaking his head and muttering something about fast talking teenagers, he filled her cup, sat the half-full coffeepot on the counter in front of them, and walked away.

"You scared Luke away." Tristan admonished teasingly.

"All in the name of coffee, my good, Tristan." She took the coffeepot and refilled his cup. "All in the name of coffee."

Fifteen minutes, a pot of coffee, and two cheeseburgers later, Rory waved around a fry, "So, what's going on for tomorrow night?"

"Well, I'll have leave for a bit, because I didn't bring my suit with me. I'll change into that and pick some other stuff up, then I'll be back here so we can have some dinner before we get ready." He tilted his head in thought as he ate a fry, "We have to stay at the formal at last an hour. . . so, we dance, we drink the weak punch, and mock everybody else. Sound good?"

"It sounds great. Mom will want me to bring the camera."

"Why?"

"So she can mock later, of course."

"Of course."

--------------------------------

"Mom!"

"What?"

"I can't find my shoes!"

Lorelai frowned as she lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling, listening to the low sound of the radio, "What ones!" She called back to her daughter.

"The silver and blue high strappy ones! They'll match my bracelet, and earrings!"

Turning her head to the side, she cringed as she saw the offending shoes on her chair, one half hidden my a pair of Jeans, and the other on it's side, "I don't know! Why don't you look in the big closet!"

"I did!"

Huh. . . "Well, Do it again!"

"Okay!"

Lorelai heard Rory shuffling around in the closet, and stealthily rolled off her bed, careful to make as little noise as possible. Untangling the shoes from yesterdays wardrobe, she silently ran out of her bedroom, and down the stairs, being careful to avoid the squeaky ones; a talent that she had perfected as a teenager. Creeping past the closet where her daughter was currently digging through, again, she made her way into Rorys room. Looking at the neat space she frowned.

Muttering a soft 'Aha!', Lorelai threw herself on the floor, and looked under Rory's bed. Books. And Books. . . and more books. Her eyes widened as she heard Rory stand up. Hurriedly stuffing the shoes under the bed, Lorelai stood up and looked for a hiding place. Hearing Rory come closer, Lorelai panicked, and threw herself into the closet

Rory walked into her room and stopped, hands on hips for a minute, trying to think of where the shoes could be. Her eye was caught by a flash of silver strap that protruded from under her bed. She frowned as she bent down and retrieved one of the shoes that she had been looking for. Placing it on the bed, she fished for the other with her hand. After retrieving the other shoe, she narrowed her eyes, realizing that she had looked under her bed. Shaking her head she sat in her bed, looking at the now closed closet door.

"You can come out now, Mom. I know that you're in there."

She heard a muttered response that sounded suspiciously like, "Damn, foiled again." and then saw the door of the closet slide open a crack.

"Can you help Mommy, honey? She got stuck diving into your closet."

Rory laughed, and stood up, rolling her eyes as she opened the closet the rest of the way and saw her mother half on a shelf, one arm hooked on a clothes hanger, one foot on the floor, and the other tangled in a pair of pants. Shaking her head, she pulled her mothers leg free, and then offered her hand to her mothers' free one.

Pulling herself up, Lorelai grinned sheepishly. "Hi Rory."

"Hi Mom. Thank you for giving me my shoes back."

"What? I didn't have your shoes! What would you think such a thing?" Lorelai dramatically brought her hand to her chest and put on her most innocent look.

"So, what? You dive-bombed my closet because. . .you wanted to practice aerobics among my clothes?" Rory rolled her eyes and walked over to her mirror, smoothing some lotion onto her face.

"Okay, I'm sorry. . . I used them last week. They looked killer with my black ruffled skirt!"

"The short one, or the hooker one?"

"The hooker one, of cour—Hey! I don't look like a hooker in it!"

"The first time that you wore it, a guy asked you 'How much?', it's your black ruffled hooker skirt."

Lorelai crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at her daughter. Seeing the gesture in the mirror, the more mature of the Lorelais laughed.

-----------------------------

"Knock, knock." Tristan said as he entered the Gilmore Home later that evening.

"Fancy Shmancy."

He turned to see Lorelai lounging on the couch. She patted the space beside her, and grinned. "Rory'll be out in a sec, she's primping."

"I am not! I'm trying to do the ankle buckle on my shoe! You messed it up, again!" Rory called from her bedroom.

"Oh, I feel so loved." Lorelai laughed.

"Well, you should. I kicked her out of the bedroom after she tried to attack me with a second can of hairspray." She explained to Tristan s she walked into the living room. Seeing Tristan's mouth drop, she grinned and turned full-circle, "Do I pass the inspection?"

He grinned and tilted his head, "I don't know . . . there's something missing. . ."

Rory narrowed her eyes, as she saw Tristan stand and take something from the pocket of his coat, "What did you do?"

"I didn't 'do' anything. . .or anybody, thankyouverymuch." He added after seeing the impish glint in her eyes.

Rory pouted, "You take away all of my fun."

"Well, I hope this will help you get over your pain." Tristan opened the small box to reveal a thin silver chain with a white-gold horseshoe pendant on it. The horseshoe had two small chips of sapphire on it, one at each point of the U, at the center of the dip, there was a small diamond, and tiny diamond and sapphire chips were woven throughout the rest of it.

"Tristan. . . ." Rory trailed off, staring that the beautiful, and undoubtedly expensive, piece of jewelry.

"Don't 'Tristan, you shouldn't have'. I did, deal with it. I actually had it custom made for your birthday. . . but it was finished early, and I thought that you'd like it for tonight."

Rory frowned, as Lorelai jumped up from the couch, eager to see what could have possibly prompted a 'You shouldn't have' from her daughter, "Oooohh. . . Pretty." Looking at Tristan, she widened her eyes, "Can I be your best friend, too?"

He laughed and placed the box in the still speechless girls hands. "No, but you can be my best friends mother." He grinned as he grabbed a small package out of his coat and handed it to Lorelai.

"Oh, I couldn't. . ." She trailed off, her eyes glowing.

"Take it." Tristan rolled his eye, and grinned as Lorelai eagerly grabbed the package, and opened it.

"Ooooo. . . It's wonderful!" She grinned at him a she took out the small silver coffee cup charm. "I love it! Thank you!" Lorelai took off her charm bracelet, her latest favorite fashion accessory, and attached the coffee cup to it. "Ahhh. . . It's perfect. Isn't it perfect, Babe?" She held out her wrist and showed it to Rory.

"Yeah, it's great." She looked at Tristan and frowned, "You do know that you're never buying me anything, ever, ever again, right?"

After a long suffering sigh, Tristan answered, "I know, I know. You say that every time."

"And you never listen." She scolded.

"Ah, that's why you love me."

"Help me put it on?"

"Sure." Tristan took the necklace out of the box, and Rory held the soft curls of her hair on her head, so he could easily fasten the clasp. He stepped back, and she let her hair drop, sending it cascading down over her shoulders.

Turning to him, she shrugged, "So?"

"It's beautiful."

Only Lorelai noticed that his eyes weren't on the necklace, but on Rory's face.

------------------------------------

Okay, so, what'd ya think? I'm really proud of this chapter. . . I think that it's the longest one that I've made for this fic.

I hope that you liked it, and I'd really love to know what you think.

Again, I feel like I should stress that You take time to read 'Siaram's fics, because, without her, You wouldn't have this update. . . I was my birthday gift to her, and I didn't want to disappoint.

So, please, tell me what you think. . . I love to hear from you all.

Jayde


	6. Beware, The Gilmore Glare

Okay! I'm back! Just in time to give you all a Christmas Gift. . . Or rather, Didi (Siaram) a Christmas Gift. . . again.

I asked what she wanted, and she said, 'An update to STTA!'. . .so, that's what she got.

I hope you enjoy her gift(and yours). I'll try to update again soon. ( -- sound familiar? lol)

Anyway. . . in this chapter, it starts to become clear just why I called this fic 'Lets Give Them Somethin' To Talk About'. I think you should be happy.

Oh! And, if anybody wants to know, Siaram and I are going to be joining together on a fic. . . We're writing under the name, "**JayDI**" (Jayde & Didi). And it's called '**_Love dot Com_**'.

. . . I'll be quiet now. So. . . Enjoy.

Jayde

--------------------------

**Chapter 5: Beware, The Gilmore Glare **

Rory cringed as she looked out at the mass of expensively dressed teenagers. The girls draping themselves over their dates, and she was sure, making out in the coatroom, or washroom, or even a spare janitors closet.

Turning her head to look at the approaching Tristan, she sighed. "Okay, I know that we've been through this a million times before, but really, does this seem like it's ten thousand times more boring than the last one?"

Handing her a cup of-as predicted- very weak punch, Tristan mirrored her stance of leaning against the wall. "You say that every time, Ror. And every time I agree with you. It is mind-numbingly dull."

Taking a sip of the punch, she closed her eyes. "So, Tris, what do you think that we could do to alleviate the boredom?"

Nodding at the punch in her hand, he grinned, "Well, if you keep drinking that, you won't be bored much longer.

Opening one eye, Rory looked suspiciously at him, and then at her drink. "You didn't."

"No, I didn't. . . But, I saw a group of guys do it."

"Oh." She looked at her drink again. "It's still weak." She smiled at him, and took another sip.

Tristan smiled at her and took in her appearance, yet again. "Have I told you, Miss Gilmore, how marvelous you look tonight?"

She smiled at him, another burst of pleasure coming from within, "Yes, Tristan, I believe you have. Although, I don't think that I've returned the complement."

He shrugged, "Well, I knew that I looked marvelous already. . ." He winked at her.

"Good. Because you do. You actually look. . ." She paused, "Dashing."

"I get a 'dashing' from a Gilmore. I'm flattered. . . the best that I've gotten from you two is a 'Fancy Shmancy', as Lorelai so succinctly put it earlier."

"Well, you do deserve a dashing. For tonight, anyway. Tomorrow, You'll just be Tristan. . . with ratty hair, and Abercrombie clothes."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Never. That's how I love you, Tris."

"Ah, the Lovebirds."

Rory rolled her eyes and turned around, "Hello to you, too, Paris."

Tristan nodded his greeting.

"Rory. Tristan." She looked at them suspiciously. "I have a report that the punch includes an alcoholic beverage that isn't permitted on school property. Do you know anything about it?"

Rory widened her eyes and looked at the cup in her hand, seemingly shocked, "It's spiked?" Shaking her head, she added, "I had no idea."

"Tristan?" Her eyes narrowed on the blond boy.

"I didn't know about it, either, Par."

The stern girl flushed, "Well, okay, then." She stammered, "I have to continue questioning." She stalked off.

"Bye, Paris." Rory shrugged, and looked at Tristan, who was struggling to keep the grin off of his face, and burst out laughing. Turning into him, she buried her face into his neck, trying to muffle her laughter.

Tristan let out a chuckle of his own and, after taking her glass and setting it down on a nearby table, wrapped his arms around her. Hearing a slow song, with a relatively good beat to it, he whispered in her ear, "Dance with me."

Rory pulled back slightly, her eyes on his. Although they had been to dances before, he had never actually asked her to dance. They fooled around with the fast songs, and danced together when an elder prompted them to . . . but he had never actually taken the initiative and actually ask her himself. Looking into his eyes, she felt a heat uncoil inside her, something that she had noticed, an ignored in the past. Maybe it was the husky way that he had whispered in her ear, or the fiery way that he was looking onto her eyes that made her feel it. . . and what it was, she sure didn't know.

Smiling in to his eyes, she held out a hand, "I'd love to. . . Let's show them how it's done, huh?"

Walking with her to the center of the dance floor, he took one hand in his own, and one on her hip. He hand rested near his shoulder, and she leaned in and placed her head on his chest.

Moving in rhythm with the song, they barely noticed the other dancers slowly leave the floor, and watch them. Doing what they did best, they slowly moved apart, and Tristan spun her leisurely, letting her come to rest in a dip as the song ended.

Rory smiled, as they went through the familiar steps. Stepping back slightly, to regain her footing so they could stand properly, her heel slipped on the highly polished floor. Closing her eyes quickly, she gasped.

With a muttered curse, Tristan hauled Rory into the safety of his arms, not letting her tumble to the floor.

Opening her eyes, Rory looked into Tristan's, only inches from her own. She took a deep breath, and succeeded in having her chest pressed against him more firmly.

Tristan looked into Rory's clear blue eyes, and knew that he had to kiss her. Even if it was just a small light feathery kiss that would do nothing but make him want more. He had to. Moving his head forward slightly, he saw Rory close her eyes as his mouth descended on hers.

Suddenly, the opening chords to a loud and fast song came blaring through the speakers. Jolted to reality, Tristan abruptly straightened, Rory still in his arms.

Looking at him, she took a deep breath, refusing to believe what had just happened. . .or almost happened. Stepping back, she ran her hands over her dress, "Are you thirsty?" She blurted, "I'm thirsty. Do you want a bottle of water? I'll get you one." She turned off of the dance floor, and out of his sight.

Watching her walk away, Tristan sighed, and ran his hand over his face, ignoring the whispers, and obvious stares that were being thrown his, and Rory's -or rather the way that Rory had gone- way.

Walking over to the table that he and Rory had been placed at, he glanced at the empty setting that had, less than and hour before, had been filled with limp chicken, and half cooked rice. Thinking of how Rory's nose had crinkled up when she had taken the first bite. . . 'Just to be polite.' she had said. And with her watchful eye on him, he had been forced to choke down some of his 'dinner'.

"Here's your water."

The soft voice brought him out of his reverie; he looked up to see the subject of his thoughts, holding a water bottle out to him. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled, and sat down in her seat, her hand fiddling with her new necklace. "Can we get out of here? I'm going to die if I stay here any longer." She paused and sent him a teasing, yet pointed look, "And I do remember you saying something about getting me a real dinner. . ."

Tristan smiled, knowing that she was going to ignore what had just happened, and treat him like she would on any other day. And knowing that the other reaction would be awkwardness, he gladly accepted the former. "I do remember saying something of the sort. . . And I do believe it was supposed to be before the dance. . ."

"And that was so not my fault, You were late!"

". . .And you weren't ready when I got there."

She narrowed her eyes at him as she stood, "Not the point. You owe me dinner." She turned, and walked out of the room, in the direction of the exit, knowing he'd be close behind.

----------------------------------

"I'll have two Big Macs, a Quarter Pounder With Cheese, a twelve pack of nuggets, two super sized fries, and two Large Root Beers." Tristan rambled into the big plastic digital screen. Hearing the cost, and familiar instructions, he turned to Rory, "Satisfied?"

She grinned from the passenger seat, "There is nothing better than Chez McD after a horrible Chilton Social Night."

"Glad you approve." He smiled as he rounded the corner, took out his wallet, and handed the cash to the bored looking teenager within. Accepting the change, he pulled up to the second window, waiting for the large amount of food.

"We didn't get any good pictures for Mom to mock." Rory said suddenly.

"Well, there really wasn't that much to mock, except the obvious, which we did capture on film."

Rory tilted her head, considering, "True. The waiter with the un-regulation tie was pretty funny. . . Well, it was funny when Paris saw him. Her yelling in the face of a six foot four black man would amuse anybody, I think." She let out a chuckle, as the brown paper bags, and a drink tray were thrust into the car. "Ooooh! Food!" She grabbed the bags, sat them in her lap, and took the drinks to place them in the cup holders in front of them.

Opening a bag, she grabbed a fry, "Yummy." Closing it again, she pointed to the road, "Lets go back home, All I want to do right now is wipe off the war paint, and get into my pj's. We can eat there."

"Okay. Give me a fry, though." Tristan nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot.

She laughed and opened the bag again.

------------------------------------

Walking down the crowded hallway, Rory tried to ignore the whispers that had been following her all morning. She shook her head as she stopped at her locker, quickly turning the dial and placing her precariously placed tower of books on the shelf. Still hearing the whispers behind her, she turned around, glaring at the people looking in her direction.

The small crowed hurriedly dispersed, and she heard a low whistle behind her. Turning with one eyebrow raised, she faced Tristan, who was lounging on the lockers.

"Oh, Beware the Gilmore Glare."

She shook her head, "Did you see that? I mean, I know that this is Chilton, but seriously! All day it's been like this." She tucked her hair behind her ear, agitated. "Everybody's talking about us, Tris."

"They did before last night, too." He shrugged, outwardly casual.

"Yeah, but. . .Nothing happened last night. . . and now they're talking as if we were caught in the coat room having a quickie."

Tristan snorted at her phrasing. "Well, we know that that certainly never happened."

She leveled a glare in his direction, and grabbed a novel from her locker, slamming it closed. "I was in the damn bathroom and overheard some girls talking. . . Apparently, we've been seen 'making-out' in your car, in the bathroom, the boiler room, in empty classrooms, and of course we screw every weekend when we stay at each others houses." She ticked off each accusation on her fingers.

"Huh." Tristan was speechless, hearing her talk like that.

"Yeah, 'huh'." She clenched her jaw, and took a deep breath, trying to control her frustration. Fiddling with the necklace that Tristan had given her she leaned tiredly against the lockers.

"Well, we know that they're lies, Ror. . .and until something else comes along, we'll be the feature presentation for the Chilton Student Body."

Rory frowned; her eyes still closed, then, much to Tristan's discomfort, a smirk took over her face.

"What?"

She opened her eyes and smiled, looking around the crowded hall. Grabbing his tie, she dragged him to an empty classroom nearby.

"Okay, was there a reason that you just tried to strangle me?" Tristan gasped as they stopped and Rory closed the door.

Turning to Tristan, a devilish glint in her eyes, she grinned.

"Oookay, again, what?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well," She sashayed over to him and pushed him down onto the teachers desk, "If we're the main feature. . ." She stood between his parted legs and leaned down, "Why don't we make sure that it's entertaining?" She finished as her mouth claimed his.

---------------------------------

So. Merry Christmas! I hope that you're all having a wonderful Holiday.

And, please, tell me what you think.

Jayde


	7. The Inner Workings of the Dog Park Burri

**AN**: Hello all! I'm back! lol I have to thank all of you who reviewed, I loved them all. They made me smile. lol I'm not making this long (for once) and I'm just letting you read without my rambling. So, All I have to say is that this chapter starts where the last one left off. I'm sure you all remember that. So, please, Enjoy.

J.

---------------------------------

**Chapter 6: The Inner Workings of the Dog Park Burrito**

Rory brought her mouth down to his, feeling his lips part in shock. She admitted to herself that she'd probably react the same way, but since she didn't really care, she took advantage of that fact, and let her tongue sweep inside of his mouth.

Brought back into reality by that gesture, Tristan pulled away, looking beyond Rory to the faces that were peering, albeit discreetly, through the window that was in the door. Looking into the flushed face of Rory, his eyes widened. "Okay, what was that for!"

Taking a deep breath, she stepped back, "Just what I said. Lets make it entertaining. If we're going to be the main feature for gossip, why don't we play it up?"

He frowned, "Okay, isn't the whole point to try to deny the rumors?"

Rory shook her head, "They're going to talk anyway, Tristan. . . Let's just. . . Let's give them somethin' to talk about."

----------------------------------

"So let me get this straight," Lorelai said later that day while sitting in Lukes Diner with Tristan and Rory, "You two," She waved a fry at them, "Are going to act like a couple, all lovey-dovey, and kissing, and all that at school as. . . payback for the gossip?"

"Basically, yeah." Rory smiled and took a fry, dunking it in the puddle of catsup on her plate.

Lorelai shook her head, "Doesn't that sort of . . .defeat the purpose of itself? Because all that I see that doing is causing more gossip."

"That's the point, though." Rory explained, just as she had earlier in the day with Tristan. "We know that it's one big joke. While the rumors go wild, we're just sitting there laughing at them."

"Huh." She shook her head at her daughter, "I still don't get it."

Rory sighed, and turned to her partner in crime, "Tris, You explain, I have to go to the washroom." She shook her head, and left the table.

Leveling her gaze on the squirming blond, she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," He brought his hands up in defense, "I had nothing to do with this." Her eyes narrowed, "Seriously."

"Hm. . . So do you get it?"

"Not at all. But Rory is dead set on it." Tristan shook his head, "It was much more of a shock to me, I assure you. One minute she was growling about all of the ruthless gossips, and the next she was dragging me into an empty classroom and attacking me with her lips."

Lorelai snorted, "Really?" At his affirmative nod, she laughed. After a moment, she looked at him again, "So, why are you going along with it?"

Looking at Lorelai, Tristan hesitated, the truth was that really, the only reason that he had agreed to his best friends plan was that he would be able to finally do the things that he'd been longing to for years.

Smiling, Lorelai looked at the expression on his face, she reached over and covered his hand with her own, "No explanation needed." She winked at him as she saw her daughter emerge from the washrooms. "So! I got those pictures from the dance developed. . . What was Paris thinking!. . ."

---------------------------------

"Okay, so what exactly is going to go on today?" Tristan looked over at the passenger seat of his car at Rory as he pulled out of her driveway early the next morning.

She looked over at him as she took a gulp of Lukes coffee that he'd brought, "What?"

"With your. . .scheme. What exactly is the game plan?"

"Oh. Well, I was thinking that we could, I don't know, kind of ease into it. Like holding hands, cuddling, a few kisses. . ."

"Slow?" He repeated, "You want to take it slow, after your, or rather our, display yesterday?"

"Hmm." She tilted her head, considering.

"I mean, wasn't the whole point to prove everybody 'right' in thinking that we've had this clandestine relationship behind everybody's backs?"

"Right." Rory nodded, "So we just jump right into it. Making out in your car, you. . .pressing me against the lockers. . .You know. . . stuff that a guy would do to his girlfriend."

Tristan shook his head, and focused on the road. It was true, guys did do that with their girlfriends, even he had, with the one 'serious' relationship that he had had in his life. Well, it was as serious as it could be, seeing that it was high school, and he was in love with his best friend at the time. But he knew that if this whole 'relationship' wasn't a hoax, he wouldn't be one of those boyfriends who put passion on display. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of being able to touch her, kiss her any time that he pleased.

"Okay, so basically, I have to devour you whenever we're in plain sight of everybody?"

"Basically, yeah." She chewed her bottom lip, "Is that alright? 'Cause I really don't want you feeling really weird about it. I mean, I know that you don't think of me. . ." She waved her hand, ". . .In that way. I know that. But it's all pretend, so that shouldn't matter, right?"

Tristan blew out a breath, in order to keep himself from bursting out in hysterics, "Right." he nodded, "Not that I don't think that you're desirable, and everything, because you are. You're the most beautiful girl that I know, but you're also my best friend, so. . ." He trailed off, inwardly cursing himself for even saying that much.

"Yeah," Rory nodded, seemingly not noticing anything odd in Tristan's behavior, "I know, I mean, It'd just be. . .weird, if we were really anything else."

"Right. . . weird."

Pulling into the Chilton parking lot twenty minutes later, Rory unbuckled her seatbelt, and turned toward him. She took his hand in hers, and then leaned towards him as he pulled into his regular parking space.

"Let the games begin." She murmured as her lips descended on his with a fiery passion.

Okay, he knew it was just pretend, but he also knew that the feel of her mouth on his was the best feeling that he had ever felt. Tristan tried to not kiss her back, and look like he was kissing her back at the same time, the sane side of his brain taking over, apparently.

Rory sighed, puling back, and brought her mouth to his ear, in which, he knew, to the outsider would look like a little appendage nibbling, "Kiss me back, Tristan."

He sighed, knowing that if he even let a little bit of his restraint go, he would eventually go crazy. The taste that he had gotten of her in the classroom had only succeeded in making him want more, and he knew that if he tasted her again, he wouldn't be able to stop. . .and he knew that this thing. . . this joke would have to eventually come to an end. He didn't have more time to think about it, for once again, Rory swooped down on him and placed her lips on his.

He refused to kiss her back.

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

. . .But, no matter what his brain told his mouth, it wasn't cooperating.

So, while his brain was screaming not to kiss her back. . .

He did.

As if on their own accord, Tristan's lips opened under hers, his tongue venturing out to seek the satin part of her lips. Finding no opposition, he gently thrust his tongue onto her mouth, searching for her own, gently exploring her teeth, and tasting her again. The faint taste of her minty toothpaste, coffee, and something uniquely Rory.

It was only when the sounds of reality finally were acknowledged by his muddled mind, that he broke the kiss. He took a deep breath, and looked around the car. He noticed the people scattering, and attempting to look like they weren't looking at them, and then looked at Rory.

The complete shock on her face came as a surprise, and he wasn't sure if it was a welcome one or not. "Well, I guess we started off with a bang." he said lightly, trying to mask the reaction of the kiss that was currently coursing throughout his body.

"Huh?" Rory blinked and looked at him, "What?"

"I said: 'I guess we started off with a bang'." He was met with a blank look. "For the plan?"

"Oh." Rory shook her head, "Right, I knew that. We did. I bet we'll be having sex in the bathroom by lunch."

"Lunch?" He smirked, "I would have thought it would be by second period." Opening the door, he reached behind him for their bags. Putting them both over one shoulder as he stood, he watched Rory stretch as she stood, a hint of skin showing from between the lowered waistline of her skirt, and the loose knot that she had tied her Chilton shirt into. Upon closer inspection, Tristan noticed that she had actually shortened the hem of her skirt too; it was now dangerously close to breaking school policy. Added to that, she had put on black fishnets under her navy-blue knee socks, something he was sure was against an 'unwritten rule' of the very conservative school. Rory had evidently taken her role as the 'virtuous vixen', as he had come to think of her, very seriously.

Shaking his head, he strolled over to Rory and started to take her hand, changing his mind mid-motion, he put his arm around her instead. Walking into the school, pretending to ignore the whispers that this time he knew Rory was positively gleeful about, he nudged his chin against the softness of her jaw, muttering in her ear,

"And Act One, Scene One, begins."

-------------------------------

Rory was positively ecstatic when she dropped her tray beside Tristan's at a seldom-occupied table in the far corner of the cafeteria, she sat down, and smiled at him, her eyes wide with excitement, "Guess what."

Tristan looked at her, and resisted smiling indulgently, he was still preparing himself for the big act that they were going to perform at Rorys' locker in only a few moments, "What?"

"Well, I was in the washroom in second period—"

"Okay, now correct me if I'm wrong, but the last time you started a sentence out with 'I was in the washroom in second period. . .' it was in sixth grade, and you continued, only to tell me that you started your period, right?"

Rory rolled her eyes, fought down a blush, and then threw a playful glare at him. "Anyway. . ." She said pointedly, and then looked around, leaning closer, "I was in the washroom, and this group of girls came in, I don't know who, but they were talking about us. And one of them said that she knew that we had been 'going, _like_, out' for months. Apparently, she saw us making out on the hood of your car outside of a movie theater, but didn't say anything because they thought that nobody would believe her. And then," She continued, "another girl swore that she saw us 'doing it' –her words, not mine– in the backseat of my car only last week. I think that things are progressing quite nicely, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. I actually had guys coming up and congratulating me for finally 'doing the dirty' with you. I think things are going perfectly." He said sarcastically.

"Tris, that's the whole point. Being congratulated on that is a good thing."

"Yeah, right."

Truth be told, Tristan had almost bit off a chunk of the pencil that he was chewing when the first guy come over to him and pounded him on the back, while saying, quite loudly in his opinion, that is was 'about time that he'd gotten some from that Gilmore Chick'. After the round of coughing that he owed to the fact that he had a part of an eraser caught in his throat, he had just stood and glowered down at the much shorter guy, who upon seeing the anger that Tristan didn't even try to veil, babbled something of an apology, and then fled. Smart guy.

The rest of his morning had pretty much consisted of the same thing, although most of the comments had been phrased a little differently. Apparently guy number one had thought to warn his friends about him. Only the smart ones took the advice . . . which really wasn't saying much.

"Anyway, are you ready for after lunch?" Rory asked as she took a sip of her coffee, almost used to the bitter brew that the cafeteria served.

"You mean the 'Maul Rory Against Her Locker' scene?" Tristan said with arched eyebrows.

"That's the one. You prepared? Gum? Breath Spray? Mouthwash? Toothbrush?"

"Why do I have to be the one who does everything dental hygiene all of a sudden?" He asked as he bit into his bean burrito, the cafeteria's 'Special of the Day'.

Rory looked at him, a look not unlike disgust on her face, "Why? Tristan, do you not see what you are consuming right now? Now me, I'm the first to admit that I'm very adventurous with food. You know that, I know that, the entire town of Stars Hollow knows that. But Tris, really, how can you trust something that looks like the filling was scraped off of the shoe of someone who just walked through a dog park, and then slapped on a tortilla!"

Tristan looked at his burrito, still in his hand, and the and slowly put it down. Chewing methodically, he shook his head, and then reached for the napkin that was in Rory's outreached hand. After spitting out his suddenly unappealing lunch, he looked at her, "Now that was just mean. Just cruel. I was really enjoying that, and then you just had to go and. . ."

"Acquaint you to its inner workings?"

"As I said, just mean." And with that statement, Tristan stole her fries.

-------------------------------

I'd love to know what you think. Thank you for reading.

Jayde


	8. What to do with Espresso Machines and

_**SURPRISE!**_

**Now, I know that everyone that the death knell had been chimed on this fic forever ago, but here I am surprising ya'll with an update... and I don't think that I could be more proud of myself if I tried. :D**

**I think I started this fic when I was 16... I have now passed the big 18 year mark. Actually, this chapter was supposed to be posted on my birthday, a sort of gift for everyone to mark the day that I'm now considered an 'adult' by society, but obviously, that didn't happen. (For those of you _not_ in the know, my B-Day was April 26). I ended up trashing a lot of what I had written already so I spent the night of my birthday/the morning of the 27th rewriting. I like it better now. **

**I do hope everyone hasn't forgotten this fic, but considering that it's been over a year since the last new chapter, I do know that you probably have.**

**I'm not going to make any excuses, because frankly, I can't think of anything specific (writers block included) that really stopped me from writing this. All I can say is that I'm really _really_ sorry for the delay.**

**There is a _huge_ thank you that has to go out to my amazing beta who; even though she isn't really a Trory fan, stepped up and helped me in my time of need. (lo,l) ;)**

**So thank you so much, _Sami_! (_Samantha14_) **

**Now, I'm just going to shut up (it's not like anyone is actually still reading this, anyway) and get to the chapter. :D**

**-Jayde**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 7: What to do with Espresso Machines and Feather Boas.**

Now, in his mind, there would be nothing better than the act of pressing Rory against her locker in a brazen act of PDA. But of course, in all of his fantasies – _slash_ – dreams – _slash_ – desires, he had never thought that it would happen. Well, he had thought that it _could_ happen, possibly, but if it did, it wouldn't have come about because of some cruel joke. _And_ that she would reciprocate the feelings that he had been harboring toward her for what felt like forever now.

Of course, reality was what reality was, and that fantasy of his well... _wasn't_ reality. So now, he found himself pressing the girl of his dreams against some random block of lockers, and all he could do was try not to blow his acts. Both of them.

Pulling back from Rory, he took in her flushed face and swollen lips as the warning bell for the end of lunch rang through the halls. He knew that a look of longing had clouded his features as he looked at the softly panting girl in front of him, so he made sure that he erased all expression from his face as she opened her eyes.

Smiling softly, still a little bit dazed from their heated kisses, Rory blinked, and looked at her partner in crime, "... I think that the breath mints worked."

Tristan groaned and stepped back, not even trying to hide his scowl, "Oh, come on, Rory, give it up, the burrito thing was two days ago. The horse is dead."

Grinning, she dipped down and picked up her school bag from the floor, "Maybe so, but don't eat _anything_ questionable if we are going to... perform. Okay, _darling_?" She leaned in and brushed her lips against his before turning and walking towards their next class, scattering the many people who had been covertly watching the quiet exchange.

He shook his head at both Rory and the people who apparently hadn't been satisfied with two days of random make-out sessions by himself and his aforementioned best friend.

Following her into class a moment later, he made a point to take her hand and brush a kiss over her knuckles before he took his place in the seat behind her, much to the '_awww_'ing delight of female classmates and the frowning disapproval of the teacher.

He'd always wanted to do that.

- - - - - -

"What do you mean I can't go to Luke's?" Rory whined a couple days later, "Food is at Luke's, coffee is at Luke's. _Life_ is at Luke's!"

"Yes, but _Luke's_ is right beside the Town Square, which is where your '_Not-So-Surprise Surprise Birthday Party'_ is being set up as we speak."

"But—"

"I'll be back in a few minutes with the massive order of food that Luke has ready for us to eat while we wait for the preparations to be finished. We both know that it will be a bit of a wait once Taylor decides that he has to make sure everything is in accordance with all of the town codes."

Groaning, Rory looked at Tristan as she slumped, rather ungracefully, beside him onto the couch. "He closed down my eighth birthday because the fun house was too close to the curb, remember? I'd rather not have that happen on my eighteenth."

"Sorry, we forgot the fun house—well, Lorelai tried to talk everyone into it, but the idea was thrown out almost at once."

"Well, I don't really have the desire to jump so much that I lose my birthday cake again, anyway. It doesn't taste as good coming up."

"And on that note, I'm getting the food. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Just don't let Miss Patty see you. You'll be held up – no pun intended – for hours."

"I'll go in the back." Smiling, Tristan levered himself out of the deep couch, and brushed a kiss over Rory's lips unthinkingly, "I'll be back soon."

Hearing the door close, Rory let out the breath that she had been holding since Tristan's lips had touched hers not a moment ago.

She knew that the kiss had just been reflex; after all, it was only natural that their little act could cause some spillover when they weren't around the people who they were acting for. But then again, she also knew that ever since she had had the idea of fooling everybody else – (something she freely admitted – to herself, if no one else – was a little bit childish and impulsive) that something had changed in her friendship with Tristan. Something intangible.

She had felt that subtle shift as soon as she had kissed him for the first time, and she really wasn't sure if she was comfortable with it. Before the beginning of the week, she'd never really thought of Tristan as anything other than a buddy, and if she had, she refused to admit it, even to herself. And she knew it was the same for him. She was just... well, the phrase 'one of the guys' wouldn't have been remiss, but for the fact that he really didn't have any close male friends. Which, again, she knew was her fault, since they spent the bulk of their time together.

But since she had been actually acting as if she saw him in a 'you boy, me girl' kind of way, it was sort of hard to get the thrill of pleasure that ran through her body as she was pressed up against him in a (supposedly simulated) passionate embrace out of her mind. Knowing that it was just the weird situation that they found themselves in, or rather, that she had_ put_ them in, she had tried to ignore the odd sensations that she found herself experiencing more and more often.

So, she had pushed everything that she deemed 'new' to the side and acted as if nothing had changed; as if she_ didn't_ feel a fluttering in her stomach whenever her best friend was close enough to touch. Or smell. Or hear. So basically she ignored everything that was 'new' at any time that Tristan was within a hundred yards or so. It really wasn't that hard. Not hard at all.

It was killing her.

- - - - - - - - --

The Town Square had been transformed into a magical place. White fairy lights were strewn everywhere, while blinking Christmas lights (generously on loan from Kirk) added color in some of the trees.

Luke had also built around a throne that had once been a set piece in one of Stars Hollow High's many theatre productions; it now had a large 18 at the top, and someone (Rory strongly suspected her mother) had draped feather boas across the entire thing. They all clashed horribly, lime green and fuchsia beside bright lemon yellow and rich royal purple; she thought it was perfect.

So now, she found herself sitting on the huge throne that was in the middle of the gazebo surrounded by presents, with Lorelai and Tristan at her sides.

"Ohhh! Luke! You got me an espresso machine! You do know that you're going to have to come over every morning and make it though, right?"

Luke sighed and ran a hand over his face, "All you have to do is open the top panel and put in the specified amount of water in the compartment, then you open the smaller part that's right under the water and put your ground espresso beans in it—"

"Luke... you lost me at 'open'."

"What one?"

"...The first one."

Luke turned to Tristan, "I feel for you, Tristan. I really do." He shook his head again, and stepped down from where he was standing at the top of the gazebo steps.

"Okay, who's next?" Lorelai picked up a box that was close to the top of the pile of wrapped gifts beside her, "Okay, Patty. You're up."

As Rory started to open the present, Miss Patty glided to the steps of the gazebo, waving her cigarette, "It's just a little something that I think you two... _lovebirds_ will enjoy."

Rory's fingers froze on the wrapping paper, "... '_Lovebirds_'?" she enquired, shooting a glance at Tristan.

"Well, darling, you two didn't think that you could keep it a secret forever, did you?" Turning to the now curious group behind her she waved her arm, "They're finally together. We all knew that it would come. The day that Little Rory opened her eyes and saw Tristan looking back at her. I mean, we all know how long Tristan has been looking at her, how in love with her he's been for forever—"

"Well, well... thank you for getting that pesky announcement out of the way." Lorelai interrupted as smoothly as she could, and waved her hand, "I don't think that they wanted their relationship to be such a big deal, though, right kids?" She shot a look at the now very red pseudo-couple, who were looking at her gratefully and shaking their heads.

"See there, you've embarrassed them, Doll." Babette chided, "Now Patty, do you wanna' see if you can get 'em to kiss?" She continued in a exaggerated whisper.

Rory looked to her mother pleadingly, not wanting to give the town any more gossip that would only whet their appetites for more.

"How about Rory just opens her presents right now, okay? The relationship is still so... fresh; let them get used to it themselves before they go around kissing on command."

Tristan barely suppressed a snort, and looked sheepish when Rory shot him a quick glare over her shoulder. To appease the crowd, though, he moved closer and took her hand.

Rory gave him a smile, and then began to unwrap (albeit one handed) her gifts again.

"She gave me edible underwear, Tristan. _Edible Underwear!_ Because she thinks that 'we _lovebirds_ will _enjoy_' them."

"Well, did you see what flavor they were?"

Rory leveled a look at him that would have skinned a stronger man; Tristan only smiled and gritted his teeth, waiting for the rest of her rant. It had been going on for the last four blocks or so as they walked back to her house, having been shooed away so the clean up crew could take care of the remnants of the party. Rory however was still a sight to see, since she still had on a sparkly headband that proclaimed '_Happy Birthday_' in large sparkling gold letters and multi colored boas. She looked beautiful.

"And then she made that dig about you 'always being in love with me' or something like that; I mean, hello? Does she not understand that we're friends? Because that's what we are, right?' She looked up at him for a second, and then seemed to shake herself mentally, as if she was shaking a thought from her mind. "I just think that it's stupid how they all have to focus on us like that."

"Everyone's been saying that I've been in love with you for years." He growled out at her as he ran a hand over his face. She really had no damn idea.

"Then why does that bother you so much _now_, Tristan!"

Something _snapped_ inside of him. All of the frustration that he had felt in the years that he had loved her, all of the torment that he had felt during the past week's performances, all of it just broke out of the carefully erected restraints inside of him.

"Because I actually do _love_ you, Rory!"

The way that he said it left no doubt as to what kind of 'love' he was referring to.

She sucked in a breath and blinked, hard. Looking into her best friend's shocked face; she carefully formed the only words that she could think of: "How long?"

Tristan shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Not really knowing _why_ he had to say anything at all, "Months, years... it feels like forever, Rory. I think that I've loved you forever."

Rory shook her head; she couldn't form a coherent thought. A million things were racing through her head, and she couldn't say anything. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. Feeling Tristan move away, her eyes flew open as her hand grabbed his arm. "Tris... you're my best friend."

"And I always will be, but... you not knowing... it's killing me. Every time we kiss because of this stupid joke, it hurts." He took her hand from his arm, and then brought her hand to his lips.

The sweet gesture caused tears to fill Rory's eyes, because she could clearly see the pain in his. "Tris..."

"I'm going to go home now, Rory. And the next time that I see you, you're not going to act any different around me. You're going to be my best friend, and I'll still be there whenever you need me. That won't change. But you'll know that... when you're ready, I'll be there for more, too."

Rory nodded numbly, and slowly put her arms around him. With her head in his shoulder, she tried to hold back the tears that were coming dangerously close to falling, "I love you, Tris."

He wrapped his arms around her and maneuvering around the cardboard headband, kissed her hair, "I know you do, Rory. I love you, too."

Slowly stepping out of her embrace, Tristan took her face in his hands, and softly brushed a kiss over her lips. "I'll see you, Ror." He turned away from her, and made his way to his car, looking back only once before he drove away.

If he had been closer, he would have seen the tears that slowly made their way down her cheeks.

She wasn't quite sure when it had started to rain, but as she stepped out of the car in front of the gates to Tristan's house, she was instantly soaking wet. Walking to a door, she punched in the security code, and went through. Running up the long driveway, she didn't even notice the chill in the air, or the sharp bite of the icy water when it hit her bare skin.

She stopped at the door, trying to muster up the courage to knock. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and leaned on the stone pillar outside the entrance. She usually didn't bother to knock. She had walked through the door like it was her own since she could remember. But now everything had changed. She wasn't sure what rested beyond the ornately carved oak door. She didn't even know what she wanted to be there.

The only thing that she _did_ know was that she had to see Tristan. She didn't know what she was going to do when she saw him, didn't know what she was going to say; she just knew that she had to look into his eyes and hope that the answer would come.

Rory took one last breath and turned back to the door, pushing the doorbell before she lost her nerve.

She was shifting nervously from foot to foot and chewing on her bottom lip as the door opened, and then he was there.

Just looking at him made her throat tight, and the look of bewilderment on his face at any other time would have had her laughing. As it was now, all she could do was rake her gaze over his features, looking at him as if it was the first time.

It really was; it was the first time that she had looked into his bright blue eyes and had let herself see more than just a friend. It was the first time that she looked at him and saw, _really saw_, what had been so obvious to everyone but her.

And she knew exactly what she wanted to do about it.

She kissed him.

- - - -


End file.
